


费沙的埃拉伽巴路斯

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha Reuenthal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Reinhard, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Sexual Roleplay, 罗莱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 莱因哈特皇帝和奥斯卡亲王结婚三年，育有一子。有一天，在读不正经罗马史的亲王对在读正经罗马史的皇帝提了一个建议：他认为他们的夫妻生活正在变得不够刺激有趣。*罗马皇帝卖淫梗+强奸play弄假成真
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 25





	1. 剧本灵感

罗严塔尔向沙发右边挪了一个身位，把下巴放到正在专心看书的皇帝肩窝，从后面搂住他的腰。  
“……怎么？”莱因哈特这次坚持看完了一整页才搭理他的丈夫。自从罗严塔尔半个月前从新领土总督府回来“述职”，他们这两周即使不算夜夜笙歌——也差不多！  
“我觉得无聊……你的发情期什么时候到？”罗严塔尔看到莱因哈特还不肯放下书，决定加把火。他亲着皇帝耳际的金发，一手捞起皇帝纯白的睡袍下摆往上卷到腰际，另一手跟着伸进去揉弄皇帝的胸口。效果非常显著：莱因哈特手里的书卷直接穿过他分开的双腿、掉在地毯上。  
“什么意思？”莱因哈特闭上眼睛又睁开，然后怀疑的问他，“还没有呢……你想赶紧交完公粮、回海尼森胡作非为吗？”他不得不恶意揣度他。毕竟罗严塔尔在忠诚度方面有非常恶劣的前科，公私两方面都是如此。莱因哈特并不是那种治下严苛的君主，但是他直到和罗严塔尔结婚一年、菲利克斯都两岁了之后才最终同意他标记他，并且重新任命他为新领土总督——也有充分的理由！  
罗严塔尔感到受伤，他用力拧了一把皇帝的乳头，“我这不是天天都在交公粮吗？而且你从哪听说我胡作非为的？如果不是我在新领土的时候一直守身如玉，回来这么几天早就被你榨干了！”  
莱因哈特脸红了。他什么时候榨他了？他们明明就是很正常的每晚一次……好吧，有时候不止一次。  
“你到底想说什么？我下一次发情期起码还要半个月……你无聊是什么意思？我们不是每天都……”他矜持的停下话头，冰蓝色的眼睛用力瞪着他。他已经做出了很多改变，作为、按照罗严塔尔说的，让他放弃了那么多自由的补偿。最开始的时候他甚至不愿意在发情期以外的时期上床，现在他都差不多学会叫床了，昨天晚上罗严塔尔还为此表扬他。  
“我们确实每天都上床，”罗严塔尔坦荡的补完了皇帝咽下的话，“但也只是上床而已。你和我，我们两个人，每次都那么几样。当然，不是说不好，我很满意，但是……就我们两个人，不是很无聊吗？”  
这次莱因哈特看了他好几秒。然后皇帝大怒的站起来，转了一圈，好像在找有什么趁手的工具可以打他的丈夫，但是最终除了掉在地毯上的书他什么也没找到。  
“我上次不是说了不行吗？你以为我是傻子吗……什么双飞什么3p，你不就是想出轨吗？！”最过分的一次罗严塔尔还敢跟他暗示找女大公那样的另一个金发美女加入，他气的不顾侍卫的阻拦直接在走廊上和他扭打起来。他从来没有见过罗严塔尔这样的alpha……他已经标记过他了，但是他对于自己的omega似乎完全没有一般alpha的那种独占欲！他无数次的反省当初和他结婚是不是一个巨大的错误——但他总不能一直让菲利克斯当私生子吧？！  
“您能不能至少听我把话说完……”罗严塔尔遗憾的看着卷起的睡袍落下，遮住了皇帝引人遐思的两条大腿。奥丁大神确实是公平的，他如果给了一个人莱因哈特这样的美貌，也就会给他莱因哈特这样的脾气。好在他如今也积累了足够的经验——他这次势在必得。  
他站起来，像角斗士观察对方那样绕着皇帝转了一圈，然后突然从侧面抱住他，把他紧紧按抵在沙发背上，再整个人压上去，让沙发角卡进皇帝两股之间。果不其然，他听到了一声没有防备的猫叫，然后迅速羞愧的变成了狮吼。  
“奥斯卡……罗严塔尔！！”莱因哈特感到体温骤然上升，一个什么东西——他非常熟悉的东西——隔着罗严塔尔的睡裤和他的睡袍挤进他的股缝、明知徒劳还是乐此不疲的撞击。他不会承认，但是……罗严塔尔找位置找的非常准，即使隔着两层衣物，他被撞来撞去的那圈软肉该死的开始湿了……何况罗严塔尔的嘴也凑近了他后颈那一块薄薄皮肤下的性腺……这不能怪他，这只能怪omega的生物性……他已经甚至是非常乐意的在准备答应任何丧权辱国的条件了——但不能太过分！  
“你不能、不能在除了发情期的时候……对朕使用alpha信息素……”他还记得他的这个优势……也许罗严塔尔是一个alpha，而他是一个omega……然而世间的权力关系并不是只有这一种！  
“我完全没有啊？陛下，”罗严塔尔撒了一个无伤大雅的小谎。他没有故意释放信息素，但是他紧贴着莱因哈特的性腺用嘴熨帖，当然会有一点点无法自控的泄露。  
他再次捡起之前未尽的事业，把皇帝的睡袍撩起来，一直往上，直到莱因哈特现在基本是半裸的被他压在沙发靠背。他一手托住皇帝一侧的胸乳用力抓揉，另一手——没有脱掉皇帝同样纯白的内裤，只是勾起那条弹性的布料，然后像抓保龄球似的抓住皇帝的屁股，中指伸进莱因哈特湿润的穴口，挤进两片已经开始兴奋充血的生殖瓣之间不断搅动。  
“我跟你说了一万次……”莱因哈特觉得自己快不行了……这还只是手指而已！他都不知道自己到底是恨罗严塔尔这一点还是爱罗严塔尔这一点……从尊严的角度来说，他希望是恨。  
“我没有叫你进来的时候，不管是手还是别的什么，都不——啊！”他完全没有准备，罗严塔尔的阴茎直接进来了！而他的手指还没有出去！  
“啊……啊……”他被一下又一下的撞向沙发，完全不知道自己在叫什么了。

罗严塔尔满意的听到狮吼又重新变回猫叫，兜住莱因哈特的腹部把他拖下来，拖到沙发面前，让他跪在地毯上、屁股撅起、脸埋进沙发靠垫，然后自己从背后抓住他的两半屁股操他。  
他特别喜欢用这种让莱因哈特跪着的姿势干他，算是纪念一下自己当年中道崩殂的事业。  
“我也跟您说了一万次了，”他边干边凑到皇帝耳边，“这他妈的根本不叫出轨……这叫夫妻情趣您明白吗？你情我愿，双方知情……您就是这样不懂生活乐趣，才会差点在和平曙光初现的时候把自己折腾死。”  
他又干了一会，感觉皇帝里面软的差不多、地上也全是水了，才试着继续往里，去撞那个更深处的腔口。他今天并不准备成结，但是撞击那个地方总是会引起很有趣的反应。  
“要不是我当初、一听女大公说您怀孕了，就孤身乘舰去伯伦希尔见您……说实话，按当时的情形，胜负还未可知呢！”他当时就有点怀疑那是个陷阱，他就和皇帝因为意外做了一次，这么巧皇帝就怀孕了？当然，他知道莱因哈特自己是不会用这种事设陷阱的，但是……也许是那个奥贝斯坦呢？莱因哈特也不是第一次听奥贝斯坦的话，做一些匪夷所思的事情了——所以他当时打出的旗号才是清君侧。直到现在……确实菲利克斯长得和他几乎一模一样，他也就接受了自己重回天鹅身边当个顺臣的命运。  
“你难道……觉得自己……呃啊……有任何机会赢过我吗？”莱因哈特毕竟是莱因哈特，在这种情况下，一听见关于胜负的话题，还是立刻从软垫里仰起头反驳——然后被堵住嘴咬住舌头亲了半天。  
罗严塔尔亲够了放开他，又舔掉皇帝嘴角的银丝，咬了那片柔软的花瓣一下。  
“总之……这事吃亏的是我，您不该有所补偿吗？我不就是想和您过点刺激的夫妻生活吗——我们都结婚三年了！我、奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，结婚了，还结婚了三年——您到底明不明白我牺牲了什么？……我这么爱您，您怎么能对我这么冷酷呢？！”  
莱因哈特确实不明白……他觉得现在已经非常刺激了，他浑身发颤、大腿痉挛，被反复撞击的生殖腔口又痛又爽、随时都要高潮了……罗严塔尔到底还要怎么找刺激？  
“那你到底想怎么样……非得找别的人不可吗？”莱因哈特觉得有点委屈。他也许是在某方面思想比较保守，没有罗严塔尔看得开……可是他就非得看着自己的alpha干别的omega不可吗？找刺激一定要这样吗？他们就不能，比如说，找个由头挑起一场新战争什么的……来找刺激吗？  
“也不一定要找别人，”罗严塔尔看上去是被皇帝委屈的模样打动，准备让步了，“但是要有新鲜感……比如我们可以假装。”  
“假装？”莱因哈特觉得自己只差一点了……他用手肘撞罗严塔尔，示意自己要翻过身来。罗严塔尔会意，他退出来一点，两人换了个姿势：罗严塔尔坐在沙发上，皇帝骑在他的阴茎上，膝盖夹着他的大腿，脸埋在他的肩膀上用力，像是转笔刀削铅笔一样往里摇——幸好这个转笔刀是肉做的，不然铅笔真的要被削细了。  
罗严塔尔享受着皇帝的服务，两手抓住他的屁股给他解释，“就是角色扮演……你看，”他咬了一缕皇帝的金发凑到嘴边亲，“你可以演一个不忠的妻子，背着丈夫出去卖淫，然后你在妓院撩起裙子、掰开小穴对准恩客的时候，我作为丈夫及时出现，教训了你一顿——就是把你狠操一顿。这个剧情怎么样？还是我操你，没有别人。”  
莱因哈特不得不承认——罗严塔尔很有编剧天赋。光是听他说，他已经有点脸红心跳了。  
“可是……”他还是有那么一点残存的理智，“到哪里去找妓院……我不可能去那种地方。而且恩客又怎么办……我也不可能……”就算他豁得出去，全宇宙谁不认识他的脸？而且他觉得自己并豁不出去。  
罗严塔尔觉得皇帝有时候真的有点傻。  
“这个你就别管了，我会给你服务到位……你到时候好好享受就是了。”  
“可是……”莱因哈特还是觉得不太行，“这会不会太……”他到了最后，抱住罗严塔尔的脑袋，金发像瀑布一样笼罩住他的丈夫，大腿肌肉用力，泥泞的肉道拼命去绞把他撑满的阴茎——这就是罗严塔尔说的，被榨汁机榨的感觉。当然，是全宇宙最美丽的榨汁机。  
“我还是……”他突然仰起头，半天一动不动——然后倒在罗严塔尔怀里。  
罗严塔尔还没射，虽然他也差不多了。他知道，这个时候再不赶紧逼着皇帝许下承诺，一会等他从高潮中清醒，就没那么好说话了。  
他忍住射精的冲动，有技巧的摸着怀里皇帝的乳头延长他的快感，“没有什么不好意思的，不就是假装妓女卖淫嘛……就当是向你的古代同行学习了？你看人家地球时代的罗马皇帝都做得到，你这个统一全银河的凯撒会做不到吗？”  
皇帝从他怀里扭头，冰蓝色的眼睛充满怀疑的看着他，“……你在瞎说吧？我刚才也在看地球罗马史……我怎么没有看到过这么……的皇帝。”  
“那是因为你只关注和战争有关的部分，”罗严塔尔伸臂从茶水几上拿起自己在看的那本书，翻到折了一个角的那一页。  
“埃拉伽巴路斯……”莱因哈特读了两段，脸完全红了。  
“这是个昏君啊？我为什么要学习他？”他假装若无其事的问罗严塔尔。  
“鲁道夫不是昏君吗？……’鲁道夫做得到的事我会做不到吗’，这话又是谁说的？我看你非常有做昏君的潜质。——你到底答不答应？”罗严塔尔也假装生气的在他胸前咬来咬去。然后一把推倒他，折起他的腿让他自己抱住。  
“干什么？我已经……”莱因哈特警惕地问。  
“你爽完了，我还没射呢！......你真的爱我吗，莱因哈特？这么一点小要求都不答应，你不会只是把我当工具吧？”罗严塔尔故作悲愤，然后急风骤雨般的一边吻他一边重新开始抽插他。  
“嗯……嗯！”莱因哈特说不出话来，只好努力点了点头表示屈服。

他看到罗严塔尔骤然变暗的异色双眸，隐隐觉得自己可能做了一个错误的决定。  
但他当时还不知道，这个决定错的到底有多离谱。


	2. 演员换装

莱因哈特本来有机会发现第一个事情哪里有些不对的迹象，如果不是他被罗严塔尔抱着亲的晕晕乎乎的话。  
罗严塔尔拖着他进入侧门里的一个房间，在这里给他换衣服——他的演出服。他进来的时候扫到一眼守在主室外的卫兵们：奇斯里不在，其他人他也不认识。  
“换防了吗？”他有点不太确定的问。  
“嗯，”罗严塔尔一边继续亲他、一边脱他的衣服，“您不是让我安排一切吗？我想还是不要让老熟人看到比较好——调防的申请我三天前就发给您了，您不是批示同意了吗？”  
莱因哈特抬起一条腿，任由自己的军裤被剥下。他给了罗严塔尔很大的军事自主权，但仅限于在新领土内。回到费沙，即使身为皇帝的丈夫，他也不能不经自己同意而调动包括亲卫队在内的任何直属军队。但是……有这么一份申请吗？他努力回忆……或许是他最近的事情太多了？他的发情期还有一周就到了，他一般都会在那以前尽量处理完积压的政务。  
“也许是您贵人多忘事……您可以随时和秘书总监通讯确定。”  
莱因哈特看着自己的内裤也被扔到一边……他总不能现在去跟希尔德确认。也许是他想太多了……他和罗严塔尔已经结婚三年，孩子都四岁了。

罗严塔尔打量皇帝的裸体，然后开始打扮他。  
“哪一种？”他拿出两种绳子问皇帝。  
“这种比较细，但是韧性很好，我提前用精油泡了6个小时，”他举起左边手里精织红麻编的绳子，“如果勒进你穴口的生殖瓣——顺带一提，我觉得它们比当初成长的丰润了不少——把它们分开两边，再怎么流水都不会泡断，只会收缩。”他观察着莱因哈特的表情。皇帝对于这方面的喜好是绝不会开口说的，问急了他还可能恼羞成怒咬你一口。你只能通过观察他的表情来自己判断。  
“或者是这种更粗一点的？”他又给莱因哈特展示右边的绳子，“原麻，没上色没过油，比较毛躁、有小刺，我只要这样，”他做了一个打结的手势，“可以把你堵的严严实实、在完全浸透前一滴水都流不出来……你比较喜欢哪种？”  
罗严塔尔看到皇帝脸上出现了熟悉的表情：非暴力不合作。如果不想发展成暴力不合作，这种时候你绝不能追问，你要观察他的眼神走向，体会他反复咬自己下唇时的力度。  
这算是罗严塔尔的一个学习心得。莱因哈特永远不会承认，但是通过一些意外、和三年来有创造性的夫妻生活——主要是他发挥创造力，而皇帝假装拒绝——他终于发现了。莱因哈特在床上喜欢一些训诫、捆绑、受惩罚受教育的戏码，尤其是对在alpha成结时被勒着脖子咬后颈情有独钟。他自己的爱好相比之下健全普通的多：他也就是喜欢一些角色扮演，比如让皇帝装作是别人的妻子、或者是怀了外遇对象孩子而惴惴不安的年轻母亲——遗憾的是皇帝几乎从不配合演出。但是没关系，这次他精心炮制了一个剧本，可以让他们夫妻俩都爽到。

“左边的，细的这种。”他最后肯定地说。皇帝没说话——也就是他猜对了的意思。说实话，罗严塔尔觉得这样真的很累，如果他不是他的顶头上司、又长成这样，换作以前他早就换个人睡了——但他现在连换个人睡都不行！  
“扶住我的肩膀，腿张开点，”他半蹲下来指导皇帝。罗严塔尔先用一指宽的两股红色细绳勒进皇帝的后穴，分别压紧他两片肉嘟嘟的深粉色生殖瓣，然后紧贴着皇帝的腿根往外拉，从侧面交汇，再来到正面，在他浅粉色的性器根部打结，最后让多余的绳段飘飘摇摇的自然垂下。  
“怎么样？”他站起来，揉了一把皇帝圆翘的屁股，“想流水了吗？”  
莱因哈特瞪了他一眼。  
“……动作快点，不是还有……吗？”他无意识的摸了一把自己的胸部。  
“我这不是在做用户反馈吗？服务你你还不耐烦，”罗严塔尔摇头。他拿起另一截同样的绳子咬在嘴里，然后从背后搂住皇帝，挤了两捧桌上的玫瑰精油，开始一圈一圈轻重不一的揉他的胸、尤其是重点照顾他孤独挺立了半天的乳头。  
“你有没有觉得很幸运……因为一次意外怀孕就能和我结婚？全宇宙只有你一个人能享受这种待遇，”罗严塔尔边揉边凑到皇帝耳边，对着那只透粉发亮的耳朵吹气。他还记得和皇帝的约定，不能在发情期之外的时候对他用alpha信息素。但这么一点助兴的泄露并不算犯规。  
“嗯……我觉得……”莱因哈特是想说，他总算明白那些所谓帝国名花是怎么被终结掉的了……但他酝酿了半天还是没把这话完整说出来。  
罗严塔尔顺理成章的理解成了另一种意思。  
“不客气，”他亲了亲他带着漂亮红晕的脸颊。  
抹完之后，罗严塔尔就着一手油掂了掂皇帝的乳根——只有一点稍微的充血胀大，总的来说还是那么平坦。只有乳头和乳晕算是给面子的鼓起了不少。  
他从嘴里抽出红绳，贴着莱因哈特的乳根往上边挤边扎，“这样搞的像学生妹援交……说好的要走妓女卖淫路线呢？”  
扎完捆紧，在莱因哈特两乳之间的胸口打了个结之后，他遗憾的并拢四指，成杯状覆盖在皇帝的一边乳首，“一半都是空的……我想念你怀菲利克斯的时候，陛下。”  
他边说边从衣架上取下最后一件演出服：一条轻薄如无物的纱裙，只有屁股前后那块绣着两层白色的蔷薇花，算是遮挡。  
“你呢，莱因哈特……你怀念当时吗？”他给莱因哈特套上裙子，然后从袖口拉出他的手。  
皇帝瞟了他一眼，“你在怀念什么？……我差点杀了你。”  
“但是你没有，”罗严塔尔笑道，“你只是脑子一时糊涂……没有反应过来……其实这一切都是你的错。我才是受害者。”他满腔悲壮的孤身前去伯伦希尔后，立刻被停职察看，并且因为孕期皇帝的需要一直驻留在总旗舰，提供安抚信息素。他的军队被全部遣散、一切荣誉没收，本来和同盟约好的同时举事、交送伊谢尔伦要塞也不了了之。而且皇帝还坚持不同意他标记他——不管御医说了多少次这样alpha信息素对孕期omega的安抚效果会大打折扣。罗严塔尔本人倒是无所谓，他本来也没有睡完一个漂亮的omega还要标记对方的恶习。他从来都是睡完就走。  
“什么叫做我的错……？！”莱因哈特冰蓝色的眼睛开始蓄电。他和罗严塔尔已经就这笔旧账吵了无数次……而且始终无法达成一致！他认为罗严塔尔强词夺理：他那天突然发作按住他脱他衣服的时候，自己绝对有非常明确的表示拒绝。罗严塔尔则认为他胡搅蛮缠：他只是进去汇报工作，结果被满屋子如有实体的冬蔷薇花香打了个措手不及——怎么会有omega发情严重到这种程度、还若无其事的让alpha臣子进来汇报工作？这和设计陷害有什么区别！而且皇帝虽然一开始口头表示拒绝，但是后来罗严塔尔脱到他的内裤的时候、他已经完全湿透了，罗严塔尔还算是忍住了最后指了指门的方向……他也一动不动！之后他俩加起来起码高潮了二十几次，直到奇斯里第二天来开门的时候……两个人躺在地上抱在一起、罗严塔尔消了一半的阴茎结还被皇帝的生殖瓣卡住没滑出来。——结果皇帝醒来之后翻脸不认人，挣扎了半天开口说的第一句话是：“滚回海尼森”，还对罗严塔尔关于“既然已经这样了，不然臣陪您过完接下来整个发情期？”的好心建议置之不理。是的，他们都没有过完一个完整的发情期……结果皇帝就这么怀孕了！从此毁掉了罗严塔尔的整个人生计划。

罗严塔尔看到莱因哈特又要开始钻牛角尖，决定转移话题——像所有试图躲避冲突的夫妻一样，孩子永远是一个好选择。  
“你还记不记得，”他拉着他来到门后的镜子前，最后整理他的纱裙，并且在他浑身上下揉来揉去，“在你怀菲利克斯到七个月的时候，我们还没有结婚，我的职务也没有恢复……我每天晚上都会去找你。”  
“先开始你的侍卫还盘问我……后来他们看到我就直接放行，”他亲着皇帝的金发，左手隔着薄纱揉他的胸口，右手从裙底伸进去，逗弄那个滴水不止的小口，和里面被紧缚分开的两瓣嫩肉。  
莱因哈特觉得小腹酸胀、胸口发麻。他不想再陪他玩这个什么角色扮演游戏了。他想现在就把裙子脱了，然后扑上去把罗严塔尔的裤子也脱了，然后坐上去，然后……  
罗严塔尔制止了他，抬起他的一条腿，让他看镜子里自己流水不止的、被红绳勒开的穴肉，“我猜他们肯定是发现，每次我来之后，第二天你的卧室地毯就格外难洗……莱因哈特，你怎么这么能流水？你是怎么忍住25年不让任何人标记你的？你每次发情热的时候都怎么过……吃退烧药吗？”他又亲了一下怀里这个小他九岁年轻人的脸颊，幸好他的缺乏常识最终没有酿成大祸。莱因哈特也侧过脸回吻他，他亲的是罗严塔尔的嘴角。  
他又把他的腿放下，拍了拍他的屁股，最后拧了一把他可爱的乳肉。  
“有一次我还以为我把你插破、预产期提前了……结果你只是兴奋过度失禁了而已。……等这次你的发情期到来，我们再要个孩子吧？我连孩子的名字都想好了。”  
他放开莱因哈特，让皇帝在镜子前自己转一圈。  
“什么名字？”莱因哈特问他。  
罗严塔尔没回答，他在欣赏自己的作品。镜子里穿着白色透光纱裙、胸乳和腿间绑着红绳的莱因哈特，看上去尽善尽美：现在任何一个人，也许会说他很贵、看着属于攀比型的透支消费——但绝不能昧着良心说、他们的皇帝看上去不像是一个真正的职业妓女。  
罗严塔尔非常满意。也许在有的方面他比不上梅克林格，但是至少在这方面，没有人能质疑他的审美。

“我接下来带你去见你的第一个顾客……走一遍流程，预演一下，熟悉场地和工具，”他搂着他的腰，穿过侧门门帘来到主室内。  
“我昨天晚上教过你……你知道怎么叫，说什么台词吧？”他再次跟他确认。皇帝在有的方面记性很好，在另一些方面则不尽然。  
莱因哈特点了点头。他还是不可避免的感到紧张。但是……他抓着自己的裙子裙角。他也有感到兴奋……  
“你可以进来了，”罗严塔尔对门外说。他松开搂着皇帝的手，让莱因哈特自己提着裙摆站在门边。

一个年轻人走了进来。他的个子很高，大概有190公分左右，穿着军队的制服，一头红发……  
莱因哈特猛然转头看向他的丈夫。  
“你是什么意思？”这是一个巧合吗？但是……他又看了那个人一眼。当然，不是那种红发，再没有人会有那种红发，但是仍然……罗严塔尔在想什么？！  
“你难道还在……我说了不是那么回事了！”皇帝有点恼怒，以至于他一时忘了自己的穿着打扮，直接气愤的迈开大步冲到罗严塔尔面前，“那条项链我也扔掉了……还要怎么样？要翻旧账的话我也有很多话要说！”其实没有，他把那条项链偷偷转送给姐姐了。但是性质是一样的……反正他没有再戴过了。  
罗严塔尔看上去对皇帝的怒火非常惊讶，“我只是从伯伦希尔你的旧乘务兵里随便找了一个人，他们比较忠诚、不会到处乱说……你是觉得他长得像谁吗？”他打量进来的青年半天，露出恍然大悟的神色，“像大公殿下吗？这确实完全是巧合，一个概率问题……也许是你的乘务兵里这一款长相的人有点多？”  
他毫不费力的接住皇帝的一拳，裙子和绳子显然影响了他的发挥，“你在生什么气？你难道觉得我在吃醋……？大公殿下和你不是好朋友、亲兄弟……以及差点成为你的准姐夫吗？何况——”他绕了半步，熟练的从侧面抱住皇帝，把他按在门边的一个柱子上，用力让他分开的双腿卡住精心设计了几个凸起的柱子、勒着绳子的穴口磨着贴住凸起的裙子绣花来回蹭。果然，没几下皇帝就完全失去了那种气势，在他怀里发出意味不明的声音。  
“何况我是那种会吃醋的人吗？就算大公殿下还活着，你要喊他加入……直接跟我说就是了。”——让女大公一起加入都行。罗严塔尔最终还是审时度势，咽下了最后一句。他把莱因哈特压在柱子上磨了一会，看他情绪发泄的差不多了，再把他抱下来，推到那人面前。  
“我们说好的？你不会现在变卦吧……陛下，莱因哈特？”

莱因哈特看着眼前的人……罗严塔尔说的对，这大概只是一个巧合。他的alpha丈夫大概是世界上最自由、新潮、看得开的丈夫，他对婚姻誓言里任何和忠诚或者责任有关的陈词滥调嗤之以鼻、报以冷笑。他和自己结婚，很难说爱、责任心和因地位差异受胁迫这几者里哪种因素更多。他大概巴不得永远不结婚、不标记任何人，隔几天换一个美貌的omega上床！  
而他不同……他也没有那么渴望婚姻，但是如果真的决定要结婚……他就是想两个人，除了彼此没有别人，然后一辈子、天长地久的过下去……这不是标记本来的含义吗？即使是alpha死了，被他标记过的omega也不会再找别人……而且罗严塔尔确实是第一个标记他的人，虽然他和他曾经幻想中的另一半从任何意义上来说都不一样……或许是他真的太落伍、太守旧了吗？……或许是他还改变的不够多吗？  
“你在为什么事情担忧吗？你看上去有点提不起兴致，”罗严塔尔走到他旁边，“记得我们说好的剧本吗？什么事都不会发生。现在我陪着你，正式开始后，我在那边看着你，”他指了指一旁的侧门门帘，“到了关键的时候，我就会从那边出来，然后我们做爱——酣畅淋漓的做爱。”  
“满足我一次吧，作为我三年来洗心革面、表现良好的奖励……您是一个最赏罚分明、乐于向下属展现慈恩的君主。对吗，莱因哈特？”  
莱因哈特看向他，“你真的会像说的那样，及时出现吗？”  
“这是当然。而且现在只是预演，我会确保和您一起敲定每一个细节。……虽然说您要同意的话我没问题，但是您不同意，我自然也不会强迫您和其他人发生关系——一点危险的前戏来助兴，如此而已。”  
莱因哈特点点头，“我不同意。别的……情趣，可以。但是没有第三个人可以加入我们之间，就是这样。”罗严塔尔低头亲了一下他的手背，表示顺从。

然后皇帝一手提起自己的裙子，把另一只手放在面前那个青年的胸膛上。  
他决定在预演开始前问一下他的名字，不然他都不知道怎么称呼他。  
“你叫什么？”他问红发的青年。

“齐格飞，”那人回答，“一个俗气的名字……我很抱歉。”  
莱因哈特把提着裙子的那只手放在自己心口。齐格飞确实是一个很俗气、在街上叫一声十个人里有九个会回头的名字，他早就知道这一点了。  
“那我们开始吧……预演，”他再次向两人点头。罗严塔尔将他放在心口的手拉下握住。面容陌生的青年握住他的另一只手。

莱因哈特事后想来，这是一个很明显的破绽：  
他和罗严塔尔关于到底什么叫做同意和自愿，从来就没有达成过共识。


	3. 热身排练

皇帝表现的非常职业、专注……可能过于专注了一点。  
“说台词的时候不要这么字正腔圆……你是在卖淫，不是来劳军，”罗严塔尔说完被自己的话提醒了。虽然新帝国已经没有这种职业……但是军妓听上去也很适合莱因哈特。用美貌和魅力鼓舞士气，就像他们的皇帝一直在干的事情一样。  
莱因哈特以一种入戏的、牵连拉扯的眼神白了他一眼。罗严塔尔仍然握着他的一只手，给他讲剧情顺便消除他的紧张感。但是他觉得自己已经逐渐进入状态，不想被罗严塔尔打断。  
“又或者你更想要这样？”罗严塔尔用另一只手抓住莱因哈特的屁股，指节隔着裙子去挖他臀缝里被红绳勒开露出的嫩肉，“您从来不来海鹫俱乐部和我们这些高级军官喝酒……可是我们都听说您经常和伯伦希尔上那些下级乘务兵在一起消磨时光？’比起珠光宝气的公主士兵们宁可和皇帝待在一起’，是这样吗？我好奇你们待在一起的时候都做了些什么。”  
因为那些手指的动作，和罗严塔尔附在他耳边的吹气，莱因哈特不得不暂时停止攀住眼前陌生青年的脖子调情的动作，转而把脸埋进对方已经解开了两颗衬衫扣子的胸膛喘息。  
一个陌生alpha的气息。他想。  
奇异的战栗感沿着他的尾椎一路上扬。他感到自己后颈的那一小片皮肤微微发烫。  
他想要申斥罗严塔尔，不要把他的生活想象的和他一样糜烂……但只发出了一小串低迷的呻吟。接着罗严塔尔的手指退了出去，另一双大手取而代之，兜住他的屁股把他往怀里带了一截，低头贴住他的脖子，嘴唇按着他的皮肤不断留下热印。  
“您在漏水……”几乎将他完全按进怀里的红发青年说，“您的裙子，我的手……全都被您弄湿了。”

他知道自己在漏水。  
莱因哈特感觉到罗严塔尔已经完全放开了他。他的丈夫现在好整以暇的站在一边看着……而他完全被一个陌生高大、据说还是他的老部下的alpha气息包围。他知道这只是排练，都是假的，但是……这感觉上还是如同出轨。是他，而不是罗严塔尔，在出轨。  
更多更复杂的呻吟从他花瓣似的两片嘴唇间泄漏。他后颈的性腺现在几乎灼热到让他感到疼痛——显然他的身体进化的比人类社会的花样要慢得多，它不理解到底在发生什么，而只是出于一个被标记过的omega的本能在试图惩罚他。  
“我没有漏水……”他稍微抗辩。  
他在燃烧。

罗严塔尔听到了他们的对话。他不得不出声干涉，加以指导。  
“不要用’您’——你会对一个海港妓女用敬称吗？还有你，莱因哈特……你现在是要取悦别人，不要光顾着自己爽……问问对方，他需要什么服务——叫他的名字。”  
莱因哈特抬起头，看到青年的眼睛……一种瑰丽的蓝绿色。他稍微镇定了一点。  
“我要怎么取悦你？”皇帝真挚的发问，他眼中的苍冰似乎被从后颈传来的那种灼热融化，混合着雾霭般的兴奋和装饰性的痛楚，“我要怎么做……才能让你也感到快乐？哪怕只有一时半刻？”  
然后他叫了他的名字，“齐格飞？”

青年半天没有反应。除了紧紧的抓住皇帝、在他每一块裸露的皮肤烙下吻痕，他似乎已经忘了自己被找来是为了什么：这是皇帝和亲王的情趣游戏，他只是一个人形道具。  
罗严塔尔感到自己今天任务繁重。  
“你是一个性变态，”他开口提醒，示意青年拖住莱因哈特来到那个长满突起的柱子前，“你喜欢残酷的对待每一个服务你的妓女，把她们的手铐起来挂在高处，让她们只能脚尖点地——这样她们廉价而使用过度的穴肉会拉的更紧——然后你用烧红的铁叉在她们的左乳上穿孔，在她们的尖叫声中用链子勒紧她们的脖子、堵住她们的求饶，然后你进入她们、折磨她们、强行贯穿她们的子宫、让她们再也不必为意外怀孕而忧虑……最后你在她们窒息而死的痉挛中射精，让她们的尸体风干在街边的树上——大概就是这样。”  
莱因哈特神色复杂的回头看他的丈夫……到底谁是性变态？  
“你昨天可没有说关于铁叉和链子的部分，”他制止了青年继续吻他的动作，“我不同意。”  
罗严塔尔耸肩，“那是因为其实演不到那里。在双手被铐住挂在树上——也就是这个柱子上——的时候你就会诚心悔过，在心里向奥丁大神忏悔再也不敢背着丈夫找别的男人上你。这时候我就会出现，所以后面的情节也就演不到了。”  
他向红发青年做了个手势。后者会意，按着莱因哈特让他捆着红绳的胸乳抵住一块磨砂质地的突起，并且确保他拉开的穴口也正好半卡进另一个低一些的胶柱。他只用一只手就做完了这些动作，另一只手伸进口袋，掏出一副手铐铐住皇帝。  
“假手铐，”罗严塔尔在莱因哈特开口质疑前及时回答，“你试一下……很容易就可以自己挣开。”  
青年凭着身高优势，很容易就将铐住皇帝两个纤细手腕的金属挂到柱子的最上一个突起。就像罗严塔尔形容的那样，莱因哈特发现自己确实只能勉强脚尖着地——从大腿内侧到小腹的肌肉全部绷紧、性器的根部和连同生殖瓣在内的后穴入口处被绳子勒到产生撕裂感。  
这也叫做情趣吗？他有点怀疑……这简直就像是刑讯。  
“我……”他挣扎着说了一个字，然后决定放弃——反正这也只是排演，他也有权更改内容。  
“怎么……”他甚至试图向上跳了一下，结果只是整个人重重的落下来，本来只是卡住他穴口的胶柱极有冲击性的磨着浸润收缩的绳子撞进他门户大开的生殖瓣和肉道。  
“啊！！……怎么……我怎么打开？”  
罗严塔尔没有动也没有回答。反倒是那个红发青年上前搂住他的腰，让他发抖的下半身得以靠住他的大腿休息一下。莱因哈特感到自己的手腕被放了下来，青年指给他看手铐底侧的两个角状环扣。他并拢手腕对按了一下——手铐解开了。  
“我不喜欢这个部分，”莱因哈特一边揉着自己的手腕，从胶柱上把自己拔出来，不去看那里留下的亮晶晶的液体，“我的裙子也破了……”  
“这个部分也取消的话，”他注意到罗严塔尔的声音有点冷淡，“那就不剩下什么了。——不如我们直接回去？”  
“可是，”他知道罗严塔尔不太高兴，但是他也觉得心里不怎么舒服，“我不喜欢被那样悬挂着……一点疼痛没关系，但是我都动不了了……好像被锁在柱子上一样。”  
“并不是每件事都是关于你，莱因哈特，”罗严塔尔干脆找了一张椅子坐下。莱因哈特走到他面前，半跪下来看着他的眼睛——这通常有效，除了今天。  
“你注意到了吧？一直以来都是我在服务你……场地人员都是我找的，安全工作、编排剧本、准备道具。你知道因为我们的身份和你的死要面子，做足这一切有多不容易吧？还是说你其实觉得理所应当……因为我们虽然结婚了，但事实就是不可能平等？”  
“……并不是这样，”莱因哈特眨了眨眼睛，把裙子垫在膝盖下面，下巴搁在罗严塔尔的大腿上，“我又没说……我觉得不太舒服都不行吗？”  
罗严塔尔的手自然而然的伸进他熔金似的长卷发，抚摸着这个像一朵散开的白蔷薇一样落在自己脚下的生物，“当然了。您比我小九岁，在这方面又缺乏经验，我理应照顾您……”  
“不过您明白的吧？”他凑近捧住莱因哈特的脸，异色的双瞳微微闪烁，“我们之间真正被关进笼子里、锁在柱子上的人——到底是谁？”

他明白吗？莱因哈特问自己。他似乎应该明白……关于他们之间婚姻的真正性质。  
即使他曾经还抱有过任何幻想，尤其是，在他怀孕期间和菲利克斯刚出生那段时候，罗严塔尔没有任何职务的时候。他每晚都会来找他：体贴、温柔，甚至忠诚。  
但是在他们的婚礼上他也应该明白了：一场闹剧。

没有人求婚。他不想求婚。他始终认为在这一切发生的源头那个晚上，他没有说同意，他没有邀请他。而且他或许是有一些刻板保守的理念……难道不应该由alpha向omega求婚，就像alpha应该先开口提出标记，然后omega来决定是否答应吗？  
这并不是说他很为自己omega的身份自豪——实际上恰恰相反。在他的整个青春期，他极其反感别人提到和他第二性别有关的任何方面：他的外貌，他的声音，他从格斗场上下来后若有若无的花香。他甚至会表现的相当具有攻击性。  
除了在一个人面前，他秘密的享受这种不知道能不能称之为好处的优待。他可以撒娇、说傻话、说错话、被无伤大雅的温柔训诫；他可以悄悄满足一下自己的肌肤饥渴，安全的攫取一些alpha信息素的慰藉；他有时候也会抱怨，你怎么长得比我快这么多、或者我为什么突然打不过你了之类的话，但他知道自己的笑意骗不了任何人——像所有omega对他们有好感的alpha那样，他实际没有产生任何危机感和竞争意识，他巴不得他样样都做到顶尖，比他更强。莱因哈特潜意识里一直都知道，他的生物性不是在他24岁时灾难性的爆发，差点在一场又一场药石无医的发情热高烧中把他送上绝路，而是从始至终就没有离开过他。  
但是他最后的婚姻和结合对象和他想象中任何方面都不一样。

他没有求婚，罗严塔尔也没有。也许只是他不在意这些形式，也许是因为对婚姻长期的不信任和反抗，也许就像他在无数次吵架翻旧账中说的那样：他认为这一切都是莱因哈特的错。皇帝几乎是陷害了他。  
没有人求婚。没有鲜花，没有戒指。婚礼的日子是在罗严塔尔最严重的处分决定撤销、部分荣誉恢复后来向皇帝表示感谢时，作为一种附加条款般三言两语间定下。最终，安妮罗杰知道弟弟终于要结婚后，给他们买了婚戒。  
举行婚礼的场所在费沙的一处民用小教堂。仪式非常简洁，来的人也很少，几乎人人都有上将或者一级上将的头衔。  
安妮罗杰也许是感到了这场婚礼不同寻常的气氛，别出心裁的带来了才满一岁的菲利克斯——小孩被他没见过几面的另一个父亲吓哭了。也许是因为那对异色的眼睛，也许是因为罗严塔尔从婚姻誓词环节开始就难以克制的冷笑。  
莱因哈特让姐姐把菲利克斯带回去。罗严塔尔向他道歉，他提不起力气发火。他只是看着安妮罗杰的背影想，在全宇宙的人中，他自己不是最应该明白这一点吗？——没有人真心想要和一个凯撒结婚。  
只是他原本以为这是为了菲利克斯……但是菲利克斯现在在安妮罗杰的怀抱中大哭不止。  
他们最终还是按照程序交换了戒指，互相说了“我愿意”。作为补偿，罗严塔尔甚至多说了一句“我爱你”。但是莱因哈特没接话。他觉得说不出话来。于是那种冷笑又回到了他新婚丈夫的脸上。  
当天晚上他做了一个非常奇怪的梦。他梦到了腓特烈四世和他的姐姐。  
莱因哈特从梦中惊醒，下床赤脚走到盥洗室，用冷水浇脸——他不敢再睡着了。他的姐姐一直没有孩子，那是那个他深恶痛绝的男人唯一做的一件让他感到或者可以容忍的事。但是那天夜里莱因哈特看着镜子里的自己，一瞬间有了一个古怪的想法：他几乎像是他们两个的孩子。他既有安妮罗杰那种面貌、被命运推着和他不爱的人结婚，也有老皇帝那种强权、可以迫使任何不爱他的人和他走到一起。  
然后他走回了卧室。他和罗严塔尔在卧室布置风格上也不能达成一致，最后还是他的丈夫选择了屈服。  
他躺下，拉起被子。然后翻身抱住背对着他的、当时还没有标记过他的alpha.  
“你得爱上我，”他悄声对他说，“我也要爱上你。”罗严塔尔胸口起伏，没有回答。  
他又翻了回来，也背对着他，用枕头盖住自己。他有那么一两秒觉得心口抽痛，然后又很快感到如释重负：  
活着的人、死去的人。他或许不必因为最终走入这样的婚姻，而感到对不起任何人。

罗严塔尔稍微加大手上的力气捏住皇帝的下巴，把他从走神中唤醒。  
“看来您是真的很不乐意陪我娱乐……这样也可以走神吗？”  
“那我们回去吧，”他耸耸肩，脸上出现莱因哈特非常熟悉的表情，“您喜欢这条裙子吗？我可以再给您订一件完好的。”  
莱因哈特在他站起的最后一刻抱住了他，“我们再试一次……”他说。  
“再试一次？”罗严塔尔玩味的打量皇帝。  
“不，”莱因哈特想了一下，摇摇头，“不用再试了……我们正式开始吧？”  
“就按照你的剧本，”他补充，“我们正式开始。”


	4. 好戏上场

到此为止一切正常。  
红发的青年推门进来，要求服务。他迎上去调情，两人接吻——先是嘴唇碰嘴唇，然后是舌头和舌头，然后是脖子、胸、领口被拉下、裙摆被卷起，然后一切都变得非常下流、过于真实，仿佛在一个真实的妓院。莱因哈特在青年的手指插入他的后穴、捉住他的生殖瓣掐捏时还是忍不住出声制止：这太超过了。  
“我只是想把钱付给您……付给你。”青年声音发哑，不肯停止手上的动作。他的三根手指往外撑莱因哈特本来就绑着红绳拉向两边的生殖瓣，让他通往生殖腔的那条泥泞肉路完全暴露，另一只手从口袋里摸出十几枚银币，一个接一个往皇帝今天到现在流水就没停下来过的腔道里塞。很遗憾，莱因哈特的股间实在是太湿滑了。随着两人纠缠在一起的行进，他塞进去的银币又不断掉出来，湿漉漉的洒了一地。  
最后他们停在那根精心设计的柱子前。按照设定，他们要假装这是一棵用来挂风干妓女尸体的树。  
“能不能……”莱因哈特看着青年给他戴上那副假手铐，看了侧室的门帘一眼。罗严塔尔应该就在那里看着他们。但是从这个距离，他不一定能完全听清他们说的话。于是他决定悄悄作弊。  
“往下挂一格？不要挂在最上面那里……太高了，我不舒服。”他自下而上的看着青年的眼睛，让自己长而卷曲的金发微微摇晃。  
青年没说话。他沉默的合拢手铐，抬手向上——莱因哈特松了口气。他发现这次自己的大半个脚掌都可以着地。  
接着青年开始说台词，拿出作为道具的铁叉和银链，对莱因哈特发出威胁。皇帝配合的表示了惊恐和忏悔，然后再次转头看向那道半透明的门帘：罗严塔尔现在应该出现了。

但是那道门帘毫无动静，仿佛后面并没有人。  
然后他觉得眼角余光看到了什么。  
莱因哈特的动物本能和战争直觉先他的理性一步反应过来。他几乎是下意识的在几分之一秒内身体扭向另一侧——细长尖锐的铁叉贴着他的左乳乳晕扎过，他的纱裙胸口开了一道口子，一滴血珠顺着他深粉色的乳晕流下、融入勒住他胸部的红绳。  
——发生了什么……？

青年似乎也愣了一下。他手中的铁叉掉在地上。他的手有点发颤，没有弯腰去捡——他似乎无法放心就这样让视线离开莱因哈特。然后他一咬牙、一抬手——那条银色的细链从皇帝的颈后绕过，再被从前方收束到一起。  
莱因哈特再迟钝也反应过来了：有什么地方不对劲。这完全超出了他们预演的内容。  
“奥斯卡！”他只来得及在链子收紧前喊了一声，同时用力并拢手腕，想要让那个手铐脱落。  
但是直到那条链子继续收紧、他开始感到呼吸困难，还是什么都没有发生。他挣扎着看了一眼头顶……那里根本没有预演中青年给他看的两个角状环扣。手铐被换掉了……这副是真的！  
太荒谬了……他在几乎昏厥过去的时候想。怎么会因为这种事、在这种地方……像这样……

但他并没有真的昏过去。在他的反抗变得微弱、挣扎几乎停止的时候，他被放了下来，脸朝下放到地毯上。  
莱因哈特感到他的手铐被打开，手腕重获自由，那条链子也放松了。他几乎立刻一阵狂咳。差不多喘上气之后，他的两个手腕被重新握住——一个沉重的肉体从背后压住他。  
“奥斯卡……？”他侧过脸想要看压在他背上的人。但是他已经从脖子后面那种不断加强的灼烧感明白了什么……一只手从正面握住他的下巴，阻止了他转头。  
“我在这里，”一对异色的眼睛出现在他的视野里。罗严塔尔单膝跪地出现在他前方。  
所以压在他身上，开始撕他的裙子、顺着他漏水的臀缝往里摸的人不是奥斯卡。  
“是齐格飞，”罗严塔尔替他回答。他一黑一蓝的两只眼睛传递出截然相反的笑意。

“我不明白，”莱因哈特说不清楚自己现在是什么情绪。但他的声音还算镇静。  
罗严塔尔的大拇指指腹在他脸上抚摩，“没什么大不了的……别担心。我只是临时调整了一下剧情。”  
“因为我突然想到，被欺骗的可怜丈夫也许并没有及时赶到。所以一切都发生了……不忠的妻子遇到了久违的情人，哪里还会记得她那只是迫于形势而结合、并未真爱过的丈夫呢？于是他们干柴烈火，沐浴爱河……直到妻子怀孕，生下一个从遗传学上来说怎么看都昭示着出轨的孩子，但情人此时却已逃之夭夭；而不够谨慎、又缺乏常识的年轻母亲来不及细想，就决定把这个孩子除掉，来湮灭证据——这个新剧情怎么样，莱因哈特？”  
莱因哈特感到他的裙子已经被撕到了背部。随着罗严塔尔的每一句话，他身后的人不断色情的抚摸他的身体，现在他的屁股和腰际一定布满了指印……而他的身体还在违背他的意愿，不断的分泌更多的润滑液弄湿他两腿间的地面。他性器根部的绳结被解开，那个人的手指再次挖进他的穴肉，像是要给他活血化淤一样抓揉着被捆缚了太久开始失去知觉的两片肉瓣。他不得不抓紧地毯，用力咬住鲜艳充血的下唇。因为他知道如果自己此时开口，比起斥责、更有可能发出别的让他难堪的声音。  
“你看上去非常喜欢……不过别高潮的太早，留点体力，”罗严塔尔伸手，从莱因哈特的腿间抽出那截浸泡透了的红绳。当他的手触碰到莱因哈特大腿内侧的皮肤时，莱因哈特还是不可抑制的发出了呻吟——他想要更多的被他的alpha抚摸。接着他感到后颈一阵剧痛，他试图回身肘击，但是却被两种力量——整个压住他、嘴唇不断在他性腺表面皮肤磨蹭的红发青年，和来自罗严塔尔的、爆发性的威压信息素——毫不留情的钉在了地上。  
莱因哈特感到两种alpha信息素逐渐浸没了他。一种是他非常熟悉的，罗严塔尔的信息素：混合了红酒、碎玻璃、蒸馏伏特加和铁锈或者血液味道的多层复杂的信息素。还有一种完全陌生的、难以形容的信息素。前者让他动弹不得，后者让他警铃大作。他的屁股被抓住抬起、两个拇指插进他因为被拉开绑了一天而显得使用过度的穴口，扣住充血的生殖瓣往两边用力。他几乎能听到手指搅动发出的水声……然后一个硕大的龟头滑进他润滑过于充分的肉穴，在他还没来得及作出任何反应前一路向里，畅通无阻的挤开泞泥到滴水的层层软肉，直接一口气撞到了他紧闭的生殖腔口！  
“啊啊——啊！”莱因哈特仰起脖子，侧翻向一边试图躲避，结果被抓住头发按了回来——但这也是他能做出反应的极限了：罗严塔尔的信息素现在增强到了如有实体的地步，他仿佛是被按在灌满了酒精和血液的池子里，肺里所有的空气都被挤了出去！而他的身体显然比他惊慌失措的多，灼烧感从他被那个陌生alpha贯穿的地方开始，点燃了他的每一条肌肉、每一根血管。他的性腺几乎是在薄薄的皮肤下跳动挣扎——它完全不明白发生了什么，标记了他的alpha明明就在这里，为什么他的身体却被另一个alpha勃起的巨大阴茎堵的水泄不通？如果这是出轨，他的alpha不应该上前阻止他、惩罚他吗？如果这是强奸，他的alpha也应该为保护他而作战！  
但罗严塔尔只是看着。  
莱因哈特意识到：他并不想保护他。对于他在灼痛中燃烧他的丈夫显得无动于衷、甚至乐于添砖加瓦。如果他做出任何愚蠢的决定，罗严塔尔绝不会牺牲自己去保护他免遭自己犯下错误的伤害；他只会加以利用。  
即使他已经和他结婚，标记了他，成为了他的丈夫……罗严塔尔的行为逻辑和做臣子时别无二致。  
也许这世界上确实有alpha不会被婚姻改变……又或许这世界上所有的alpha都不会。只有omega们才相信，一个意外得来的孩子、一段看在孩子面子上勉强进入的婚姻，能够改变任何事情。

莱因哈特体内的阴茎动了起来。每一下都撞在他的腔口——他所有的感官都发生了扭曲。这种灼烧的感觉是如此强烈，仿佛他的血液被抽干，全部换成了酒精。而随着那种撞击一下比一下用力，他紧闭的腔口开始松动，他不由自主的抬高臀部迎合身后的人、想要让他进的更深一点，最好完全撞开他……他的大腿内侧痉挛、腔道一阵又一阵收缩，直到……  
莱因哈特叫了出来。他的腔口彻底被撞开、青年的龟头挤进去，还没有动两下，一大股潮液从他的生殖腔内迎着那个巨物喷去——然后被完全堵死。他被挤压到变形的两片生殖瓣一里一外卡在后穴穴口，激动的变成了一种碾碎花瓣似的深红。青年稍微退了一点出来、大量的潮液跟着从他的股间流下……然后青年再次对准他已经被撬开的腔口挺身插入——这次整根勃起的阴茎都插了进去、甚至从里面抵住了他的小腹、让他的肚子形成了一个从外面可以摸到的突起！莱因哈特无法自控的又发出了一连串呜咽呻吟，更多的水流下他的大腿。

一只手顺着他的身体摸到他的腹部，按了按那个突起。  
“我不是说过吗？不要高潮的太快，节省一点体力，”罗严塔尔收回手，重新来到莱因哈特的脸颊，拨开他耳际的金发，露出他漂亮的脸蛋。  
“……罗严塔尔，”莱因哈特从高潮中缓了几秒神，才勉强能够开口说话，“你这个畜生……你让别人强奸我？！……你在发情期外对我用信息素！你想造反吗？！”  
罗严塔尔差点大笑。但他忍住了。  
“别说的这么严重，陛下，您怎么总是夸大其词？”他从地毯上蘸了一点莱因哈特自己流的水，抹到他艳丽的嘴唇上，“您都爽成这样了，也好意思说是强奸？何况……您自己闻不到吗？”  
他虚指了指空气。莱因哈特没反应过来，然后他在罗严塔尔的眼神暗示下感觉到了……空气中出现了第三种气息、他自己的气息……浓郁的冬蔷薇花香：他不仅在一个陌生alpha的侵犯下比平常更快的达到了高潮，还顶着那种生物性的荷尔蒙灼痛警告、提前发情了。  
“既然您发情了，我当然可以用alpha信息素，这并没有违反约定。而且，不管是当初还是现在，我可从来没有造反，”罗严塔尔露出一种狡黠的神情，“我一直是您最热忱的旗手和忠臣……陛下。”  
莱因哈特一时说不出话来。每次就是因为这样……他才会在明明更有理的情况下，总是在吵架中占不到上风！  
然后他感觉到了更糟糕的事情。在他趴在地上仰头和罗严塔尔争执的时候，压在他身上的青年还没有停止干他。地上的水越来越多、他才从高潮中清醒一点的脑子又开始大雾弥漫，而且……他用力想要甩开抓住他的双手把他钉在地上的青年，却再次被罗严塔尔的信息素镇压……莱因哈特简直要奔溃了……在所有人中，他当初就不该让罗严塔尔标记他！他还不如抓阄！  
“你疯了吗？！我——”莱因哈特话说到一半又开始语不成调的呻吟。青年在罗严塔尔的手势下换了个姿势，让皇帝侧趴着、一条腿被抬高，以便皇帝的丈夫可以清晰的看到他的阴茎是怎样出入皇帝抽搐流水的后穴、碾压他的两片肉瓣、以及充分展示皇帝激凸挺立的乳头、被红绳勒紧的乳肉和小腹上时隐时现的鼓起。不管怎么说，从画面上来看，三个人现在都很快乐。虽然莱因哈特绝不这么认为。  
“你这个……叫他停下！！他要在我里面成结了！”莱因哈特在罗严塔尔又一次下流的逗弄他的乳头时猛然后退，然后一口咬住他的手指、从牙缝里发出介于示威命令和服软哀求之间的声音。他的身体已经完全无法处理这种场面，快感和燃烧痛像两个跳交谊舞的醉鬼涌向他的神经中枢，让他本来就已经混乱不堪的脑子乱上加乱。  
罗严塔尔从善如流的用另一只手捏住皇帝的下巴，轻易抽出被咬住的手指，然后又再次放回去，捉住皇帝的舌头搅弄。  
“当然要成结。不成结怎么让你怀孕？您不是答应我，这次发情期到来以后，可以再要一个孩子吗？——君无戏言，您可不能反悔？”  
罗严塔尔到底在说什么……？他是答应了再要一个孩子，但是……谁的孩子？！大概是太过震惊，莱因哈特一时都没想出反驳的话。然后就在这一刻——  
“啊啊啊啊啊——呜……”皇帝被抓住满头金发牢牢按进地毯里，本来就已经很粗壮的肉棍上迅速膨起一个更为硕大的阴茎结、一股又一股热液像没有止境似的激射进他的生殖腔！  
不知过了多久，结中的精液全部灌入皇帝的腔内，青年退了出去、跌跌撞撞的站起，看了一眼地上的皇帝……虽然他才射了他一次，皇帝看上去仿佛已经怀孕了。  
“恭喜破处，”罗严塔尔在青年行礼准备退下时友好的对他说。青年面色一红……他确实积蓄太久，射的有点太多了。……但是这能怪他吗？这可是他们的皇帝啊！

莱因哈特绝望的躺在地上看着罗严塔尔靠近。他知道这事还没完……他已经不是当年没有任何经验和常识的自己了。莱因哈特知道，发情期一旦开始，被标记过的omega不把标记了他的alpha的最后一滴精液榨干，这事就不算完。  
所以他没有任何办法……虽然他真正想做的事是从地上跳起来，拿起枪和罗严塔尔决斗来重新挽回自己的尊严……但是他只能看着罗严塔尔终于脱掉衣服、半躺在他面前……然后呜呜咽咽的四肢并用爬进这个王八蛋的怀里，抬起一条腿夹住他的腰，用自己糊满了精液和潮液的屁股去蹭罗严塔尔的阴茎。  
“这里都鼓起来了……你还吃得下更多精液吗？”罗严塔尔抓住他的手腕，让皇帝摸自己的腹部。  
“我想杀了你，”莱因哈特边热切的蹭他的皮肤边恨恨的回答。不管他的心里是怎么想的，他的身体显然松了一口气……那个陌生alpha的信息素终于消失，它又被熟悉的、标记了他的alpha气息包围。  
“为什么？”罗严塔尔却似乎并不着急干他。他看上去甚至想要和他闲聊，“你不想怀上齐格飞的孩子吗？”  
莱因哈特想了一下才想起来那个红发青年也叫齐格飞。他突然有些怀疑。  
“……你不是说你不是那种会吃醋的人吗？而且我们之间什么都没发生过……你可是真的有过无数前任，我说什么了？！”  
“我本来就没有吃醋。而且——别蹭，您能不能不要这么饥渴？先让你肚子里的精液吸收一会……我先插插您的嘴？”

莱因哈特忍无可忍。他用力掐自己的手心，对抗那种该死的发情期omega的本能。他甚至努力向外爬了一步，试图远离罗严塔尔信息素的辐射范围。  
“好，就算你说的都有道理！你根本不想娶……你根本不想和我结婚！你当初睡了我完全是一个意外，我怀孕是我自己没有常识……这个孩子你也不想要！标记我你也是勉为其难，不让你再找别的情人你觉得失去了自由、委屈的不行……你觉得我当初不爱你、是为了绑住你才和你结婚——可是你当年也没爱过我啊？！你还不肯承认你造反……你的舰队都对我的直属军开炮了、你还联系了同盟那帮人想送出去伊谢尔伦来换他们联合对我开战……这是哪门子的清君侧？！你清的就是我本人！！你是真的想杀我你以为我看不出来吗？！现在你还叫别人强奸我、想让我再次怀孕……你从头到尾就没爱过我！！可是我呢……我是真的很努力在想要爱上你啊？！——罗严塔尔！我都要哭了，你还笑！！！”  
也许是情绪过于激动，莱因哈特完全失控了，他激愤的抓住罗严塔尔的胳膊，眼泪不受控制的流下来。然后他脱口而出，“如果吉尔菲艾斯还活着的话，我根本不会——”  
罗严塔尔坐了起来，拉住皇帝的手腕按到他的脸侧，从上往下俯视着他：  
“您可算是满口谎言中说了一句实话。您是不是撒谎撒的太多，自己都相信了？”  
他异色的眼睛盯着皇帝，嘴角弯出一个嘲讽的弧度，“你爱过我吗，莱因哈特？”

“我说过的吧？这世界上不是所有的事情都是关于你……也许您觉得自己是宇宙的中心，但是你不是。我问你，今天发生的一切，我给您讲的那个故事、这个剧本……你有什么感想吗？”  
莱因哈特没回答。罗严塔尔的手指捻起他的一缕金发。  
“你看，你这种无知无辜的表情……你不知道，对吗？这就是问题所在……我对于您那些下流的小癖好、您为什么喜欢戴着链子做爱、为什么喜欢被捆绑、受训诫，为什么喜欢假装犯错来被惩罚受教育……为什么被荷尔蒙灼痛燃烧会更快高潮，我了解的一清二楚。我完全知道您是怎么形成的这些爱好，我迎合您……因为我在意您。但是您呢？您对我一无所知，我每次要和您玩那些角色扮演的游戏，您除了表示拒绝，从不好奇我为什么总是想要玩同样的戏码；您除了责怪我想找别人，从没想过这一切都是为什么……直到今天，还是这样。您什么也没读到，什么也没听懂……除了我身为您的丈夫和您的臣子的部分，您对我——奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔——身为一个独立个体的部分，一无所知，毫无好奇。”  
“还有我们的婚礼……您就记着我当时脸色不好，没有很开心的表示无上荣幸……可是呢？您知道我为什么会在婚姻誓词环节冷笑吗？您觉得那是因为我不爱你吗？会不会是因为——那是因为我是我，而不是因为和你有什么关系呢？而且您的记忆真的非常差……我才是那个在我们的婚礼上说了‘我爱你’的人，而您没有任何回应！”  
罗严塔尔折起皇帝的一条腿拉开，伸手进去摸了摸那条湿漉漉的穴道——精液吸收的差不多了。他搂着皇帝的腰帮助他站起来，然后拖着他来到门口，把皇帝按抵在门背上。  
“您说我背叛您，想要杀您……可是您明明知道，这世界上有事情比活着更重要。”  
他抬起他的下巴，偏头吻他，然后放开他。莱因哈特立刻回吻，他的生物性快到极限了……但是罗严塔尔避开了他。  
“你到底在假装什么——莱因哈特？你当初明明是这样一个不知廉耻、没有道德的动物，为了自己的激情和欲望，让整个宇宙在战火中沉沦、让我对无辜的小孩子下杀手、你毫不容情。你明明自己就曾是全宇宙最野心勃勃的反贼、最辜负皇恩的叛逆，为了满足一时的悸动和快感，你宁可火中取栗、朝生暮亡……直到您好像真的相信了奥贝斯坦那一套，为了全宇宙的利益可以放弃个人欲望的鬼话——就好像您真的明白什么是道德，就好像您、一个对自己丈夫都毫无好奇的人、真的在意什么全人类的幸福！您不爱一个活生生的、具体的人，又怎么会爱所有人？所有人的幸福和您又有什么关系？！您明明就是为欲望而生的动物，您明明就只能以鲜血和战争为食，可是当您失去敌人，而我不惜代价为您献上新的战争之后……您居然不愿意亲自作战，而想让我的朋友、我最不愿意与之为敌的米达麦亚来讨伐我，然后又试图用一个不被任何人期待而出生的孩子来迫使我屈服……”  
罗严塔尔抚摸皇帝的脸颊、脖颈、胸部、股间……让他的信息素渗透进皇帝的血液，让这个发情期的omega滚烫的皮肤更加炽热、湿润的眼神更加燃烧着渴望——但是他不进入他。  
“而我居然真的上当了……我明明知道所有的道理：如果不是真心相爱，就不要仅仅因为孩子而和对方结婚。孩子应该被真正爱着他的父母养大，即使他们并无血缘，也胜过虽然血脉相连，却自己都一塌糊涂的父母。……但我还是选择了孤身乘舰前去见您，然后失去了真正实现自我的机会……因为我当时迷恋您。我当时还把您想象成那个美丽、叛逆、和所有omega都不一样的无耻之徒。”  
他一次又一次拨开莱因哈特试图攀住他肩背的手、不断拉下莱因哈特试图勾住他腰间的小腿。他逗弄着他流水的穴口和充血的肉瓣，但是他不进入他。  
“然后我受到了惩罚……我早该知道的不是吗？可以摧毁这世界上最强烈的迷恋的武器……”他拉住莱因哈特的双手，示意他可以自己玩自己，表演给他看。  
莱因哈特靠在门背上，眼神不聚焦的喘气。他确实感到难以忍受……然后他拨开散落胸前的金发，开始抚摸自己的身体。他纤细的手指沿着红绳的走向，一寸一寸的按压被勒成一格一格的乳肉，他的胸部被捆绑的太久，有的地方已经破皮渗血、让他每当碰到的时候就发出格外色情的叫声；他的指尖来到自己的乳头，然后就像被粘住了一样停在那里、反复碾压那两颗胀大鼓起的圆肉——但是还不够！莱因哈特觉得眼前罗严塔尔的面容已经有点模糊了，他现在真的非常……非常的想……  
罗严塔尔看着莱因哈特贴着门背滑了下去，粉色的膝盖落在地上。他现在几乎像是跪在自己面前，而他的两腿之间已经浇出了一团水洼。他凑近皇帝，龟头抵住莱因哈特的两片嘴唇、然后几乎立刻被含了进去。  
“您觉得我会吃醋？您觉得扔了那条项链是对我的奖励？……并非如此，”他一边抽插皇帝的嘴，一边抚摸皇帝白皙优美的颈项、之前被勒过的红痕仍然留在那里，“承认吧，您和我，我们谁都不要假装是受害者……如果你长期做一件事、无法自拔，你就是喜欢它……因为当你足够痛苦，你总能学会改变……”  
“就像您，您真的是为失去大公殿下而悔恨吗？并非如此，也许先开始是悔恨，但是后来……您已经是享受悔恨、沉迷这种自我折磨的快感，乐此不疲……而我也一样，也许我一开始是为了惩罚那些交不出让我满意答卷的妻子们，但是这么多年过后……我还能欺骗谁呢？我就是爱她们……深爱着情人、哪怕被一再抛弃也不悔悟看一眼迷恋她们的丈夫的妻子，和惊慌失措、因为缺乏常识就试图对亲生子痛下杀手的母亲……多么的美丽，多么的迷人啊！……就像我第一次和您做爱的时候，您还没有扔掉那条项链……当时您闻起来……”  
“就像是背叛。”

而如今这一切都变了。  
罗严塔尔抓住皇帝的金发，固定住他的脸，然后拔出来，射在他的脸上。莱因哈特舔了一下嘴角，仰起头热切的想要靠近他、亲吻他，完全浸没在他的信息素中——直到被再次制止。  
“我的皇帝啊……”罗严塔尔将他翻过身，从背后抓住他的手腕按在门上，他的阴茎摩蹭着莱因哈特的股缝，让他发出一声又一声的呻吟，甚至试图向后把自己的穴口硬撞上去，“您作为皇帝如此圣明、从不用绝世的权力满足私欲……连同盟所谓的‘人民公仆’恐怕也自愧不如，仿佛当初那个自大张狂、煽动我的欲望的危险反贼只是南柯一梦；您作为伴侣又是如此忠贞，一心一意想要和根本不爱的丈夫长厢厮守、不断让步，仿佛那晚随便和臣下滚到一起、被勒住脖子骑在身上也能不断高潮的美丽尤物只是镜花水月……这就是我违背原则、进入婚姻的报应吗？我本该是一个永远自由的情人，一个无牵无挂的儿子……可我却因为一时心软，试图成为一个身负枷锁的丈夫，一个承担责任的父亲……”  
他的声音逐渐低迷，最后宛如耳语：  
“我就这样用一段三年的婚姻，认清了真正的你……从此毁了我、一生的痴迷。”

莱因哈特没有听懂。他只是出于本能的感到不安、焦灼，不断想要转过身、想要和他的alpha做爱……可是却无法做到！罗严塔尔不让他转身！  
“这事不能就这样一笔带过……你想要弥补我吗，莱因哈特？你想要为我们错误的过去，作出补偿吗？”  
他立刻点头，现在他愿意做任何事情……莱因哈特发出了一种动物呜咽的声音。  
“你还记得吗？在那次家庭聚会……女大公说、是她当年拜托大公殿下，让他看着你、不要让你在向前狂奔中跌下悬崖，才导致了大公殿下的死亡……她甚至为此哭泣，她可真是勇于承担责任啊，不是吗？可她没有明白事情的关键……而我明白了。”  
罗严塔尔把脸埋进皇帝的金发，一手摸到他的胸前，解开了那条红绳的绳结。  
“陛下，您的旗帜是一只有翼的金狮；可狮子本没有翅膀，也不会飞翔……如果狮子想要飞行，那么只有一个办法……它要击碎一切艰难险阻、找到全宇宙最高的悬崖、然后一跃而下、冲入最深不见底的裂谷……那么在那从最高到最低堕落的几秒、几分钟内，它才会一生一次、宛如飞行。”  
他揉弄着皇帝的胸部、更深重的挑起他的情欲，然后握住他的一只手，让莱因哈特自己按住门把。  
“现在这外面全是我的人……他们都曾经为您卖命，不会真正伤害您，但是同时，就像刚才那个叫做齐格飞的青年一样……他们都很期待您。如果您现在打开门，就这样伴随着浓郁的花香、浑身赤裸的走出去，会发生什么呢？”他把莱因哈特的另一只手也按在了门把上。  
“您会从这里走出去、和沿途的每一个士兵做爱……然后带着所有人的精液、来到费沙的中心……您的花香将袭击整个城市、疯狂的alpha们为了抢夺您的交配权彼此开枪、为您战斗过的士兵们互相厮杀、同类相残……而您将在无止境的、一轮又一轮的强行标记、和敌我不分、惊慌失措的荷尔蒙惩罚痛中彻底燃烧至死……后世的人们不再将您称作莱因哈特一世或者莱因哈特大帝，他们将称呼您为：费沙的埃拉伽巴路斯。”  
“世界上还有比这更深的堕落吗，莱因哈特？这将是一段漫长的飞行……而您也不必担心，我自然会接手您的国家，安排好一切……陛下，狮子是不会飞行的，但是鹰鹫天生可以——只要它们被解开锁链、放出牢笼。”  
罗严塔尔放开了莱因哈特，让他自己双手握着门把站在那里。  
“就像那场我们已经无法得知胜负的战争……如果赢的是你，你只会浪费机会、最终死去；而如果赢的是我，我至少可以为自己的欲望而活。一个利用权力满足私欲的统治者，或许是个禽兽，但一个无欲无求、做的一切都只是为了‘天下人’的独裁者……禽兽不如。”  
罗严塔尔一黑一蓝的眼睛注视着皇帝微微颤抖的背影。赤裸的、色情的、纯洁的、鸿蒙初开的背影。  
“现在告诉我，莱因哈特……你要打开这扇门吗？”  
然后一世也好、一瞬也罢，鹰鹫和狮子，都可以自由的飞翔。


	5. 谢幕

次书房成了今天的临时公证处。  
安妮罗杰作为莱因哈特这方的公证人先抵达了。她看了一眼室内，只有她弟弟一个人站在窗边。  
“奥斯卡呢？还有米达麦亚？”她找了个圆沙发坐进去。经历长达三个月的调解——要给皇帝和他身为亲王、帝国元帅、统帅本部总长、新领土总督的丈夫起草协议分割共同财产实在是太复杂了——今天最终是走到了双方签署离婚协议这一步。安妮罗杰在心中叹了口气：她的弟弟好不容易才嫁……才结婚，结果仅仅三年又要离婚了。而且还是因为……

“别走来走去，莱因哈特。姐姐被你晃的头晕……你能到姐姐身边来坐一会吗？”  
莱因哈特只好走了过来，然后找了把扶手椅挪到安妮罗杰身边坐下。  
“他们过一会就到，”他回答姐姐的上一个问题，米达麦亚是罗严塔尔方的公证人，“我出会议室的时候看到他们还在角落里说话。”  
安妮罗杰伸出手，莱因哈特迟疑的把手递给姐姐。然后安妮罗杰恨铁不成钢的掐了他一把。  
“怎么每次你的御医来找我就没好事？上次是你在战场上晕倒，结果发现你未婚先孕……这次我还以为你为什么要离婚……结果是你出轨？我真是错怪奥斯卡了！你就算要……你就算要偷情，不知道戴套吗？为什么又怀孕了啊？！”  
莱因哈特愣了两秒。然后他面色通红的大声反驳，“我没有出轨？！姐姐你在胡说八道什么？这次绝对完全是罗严塔尔的错！我是被——”他咬住下唇挣扎了半天，还是没法在安妮罗杰面前说出“强奸”两个字。  
“是吗？”安妮罗杰面露怀疑，“可是你的医生给我看了孩子的表达预测，这孩子生出来以后十有八九会是金发……你和奥斯卡可生不出金发的后代？——就算你现在不跟姐姐说实话，以后孩子出生了、大家一看不都知道了吗？”  
“……姐姐你怎么这样啊？你从来就不相信我！我是那种人吗？！”莱因哈特简直要气死了，他的姐姐一向就觉得他这个弟弟不靠谱！好吧，也许他有的方面是不太靠谱……但是这次绝对不是他的问题！  
“我倒是想相信你……你也得坦白跟我说啊？你到现在除了坚决要离婚、怎么劝都不听，都不告诉我到底发生了什么……所以孩子的另一个父亲是谁？”  
“他叫齐格飞，”莱因哈特下意识的脱口而出，再想收回已经来不及了，“……不是你想的那样！这是一个巧合！叫这个名字的人多了去了！”  
安妮罗杰脸上的怀疑之色更重了。当然了，这是他们姐弟俩之间的一桩旧案，但并不代表她就真的忘了。齐格对莱因哈特，那绝对是很纯洁的照顾之情，但是她弟弟到底是怎么想的，就谁也说不清楚了。她当初那么着急想把她的弟弟推销出去，这也是其中的原因之一。——但是说实话，以她弟弟的脸和职业，谁能想到莱因哈特会滞销成这样呢？居然硬是没人追他……连让他怀孕的下属、在她知道的时候还在造他的反，后来勉强回来了，也不肯求婚。那段时间安妮罗杰看着她的弟弟和身为唯一继承人的私生子，真是觉得面上无光、在女友们面前抬不起头来……果然对于婚姻这种人生大事，还是性格决定成败吗？  
“就算你说是一个巧合……”安妮罗杰示意莱因哈特压低声音，书房隔音效果没他以为的那么好，“那你告诉我，这个让你怀孕的齐格飞长什么样？”  
“红头发，很高、190公分左右，职业是军人……我都说了不是那么回事！我找什么替身？！……我没有偷情！我根本就……我是被他……我和他做的时候都不认识他！——我是说我当时是第一次跟他见面……我怎么知道！别问了反正不是那么回事！我真的……难道是我想怀孕吗？！……对不起我小声一点。”  
安妮罗杰头疼的按了按太阳穴。她的弟弟也不是小孩子了，怎么一激动就大喊大叫这点到现在还没变。但是她能怎么办呢？她还是得给她这个唯一的皇帝弟弟出谋划策！  
“好吧，不管到底是怎么回事，你不想说就算了……可是你非得和奥斯卡离婚不可吗？而且你们离婚之后……那个叫齐格飞的情人会愿意和你结婚吗？你知道，这种事姐姐也见得多了，你们就不能……将就一下，各玩各的吗？反正也没人敢当面跟你嚼舌头不是吗？你看你未婚先孕这事现在也没人提了，我看奥斯卡自己以前也玩的很花……不然你跟他说说好话，这顶绿帽戴了就戴了，你以后不再犯不就行了吗？”  
莱因哈特抓着扶手的指节都发白了……这让他怎么不大喊大叫？！他恨不得把屋顶都掀了！  
“我跟他说好话？！要不是看在菲利克斯的面子上，他的人头现在都落地了！”  
安妮罗杰的眉头越皱越深。她的弟弟现在讲话怎么像个暴君。明明是他自己出轨搞出人命，还想杀了丈夫给情夫铺路？  
“……你别激动，莱因哈特，激动解决不了任何问题。你们三个月前不是还好好的吗？当时到底发生什么了？”

这是个好问题。莱因哈特也想知道当时到底发生什么了。  
在他模模糊糊的印象里，罗严塔尔抓住他的两只手按在门把上，然后退后，问了他一个问题。  
“你要打开这扇门吗，莱因哈特？”标记了他的alpha这样问他。而他当时被那种热切的、得不到满足的情欲折磨，再加上一些别的念头，一些……他说不清楚的、萦绕了他很久的念头……他颤抖的盯着自己手中的门把，然后突然用力，打开那扇门，走了出去。  
然后一切都发生的太快了……像是失控的火车冲向断桥。

有无数双手抚摸过他的皮肤，无数个湿热的亲吻落在他的锁骨、乳头、腰窝、臀尖、大腿内侧……当他花了漫长的时间，终于从三楼被裹挟着来到一楼大厅的时候，他整个人仿佛是从精液的大海里打捞上来，从里到外都被浸透。他的小腹鼓胀，双腿大开，不同人的阴茎严整有序的依次进入他闭合困难的穴口，抽插、射精、拔出、交换……像是士兵举枪、鸣响、接受检阅。他的生殖瓣被碾压到失去弹性、无法收回，他的睫毛上也挂满了精液……每一次触碰都让他感到烧灼、每一次触碰都让他感到愉悦，但是同时，每一次触碰都让他感到还不足够。他还想要别的什么……  
然后他抬起头，看到了罗严塔尔站在那里。他一直看着他。  
于是他明白了，那就是他真正想要的……他想要标记了他的alpha触碰他。即使这会让所有的灼痛冷却、让所有的渴望平息……  
他想要宁静。  
“奥斯卡，”他喊他的名字。不管是谁在干他、在进出他，他看着那双遥远的异色双眼，喊着同一个名字。  
“奥斯卡……”

最后其他人都离开了。只剩下那个叫做齐格飞的红发青年。  
他又一次在齐格飞的身下达到了高潮。他紧紧抓住青年宽阔的后背，圆整的指甲深陷其中。然后他在那种极乐中再一次叫了他的名字。  
“……奥斯卡……”

罗严塔尔在他身边蹲了下来，指给他看近在咫尺的、大厅通往外部世界的那扇门。  
“你一直有选择，”他告诉他，“再一次，莱因哈特……你想打开这扇门吗？你想走出去……死在费沙的中心吗？上天也许会为你下几日的雨，当作送别你的眼泪。”他的一只手拨开莱因哈特被精液洗礼的金发。当他的手触碰他的脸颊，一种战栗传遍莱因哈特的全身。然后战栗消失，久违的宁静安抚了他几乎被烧穿的血脉。  
“我不想，”莱因哈特看着他的眼睛回答，“我想和你在一起……”  
然后他终于亲吻他。他的身体整个压住他，进入了他。  
他几乎立刻高潮喷水，而他知道这还只是一个开始。他在那种令人头晕目眩的欢愉中和他的alpha做爱、四片嘴唇紧紧的贴在一起。仿佛是要弥补刚才所有的不满足，和燃烧的苦痛。  
宇宙已经被握在手中，但是他的使命还没有结束。很长时间他几乎忘了自己是一个omega。而omega的使命就是组建家庭、生儿育女……取悦他们的丈夫。  
他在一切尘埃落定之后，找到了新的生存意义。

莱因哈特在那栋假装妓院的建筑里度过了整个发情期。  
但是这次又不仅如此。事实证明，罗严塔尔的创意无穷无尽：他给皇帝制定了一整套学习计划。  
第一天是如何口交——“您怎么到现在也只会含进去就万事大吉？还得我抓着您的头发自己插您……我每次舔您的时候可是服务到位、一根手指都没让您自己动就把您舔的到处喷水？”；最后一天是如何表演自慰——“您知道什么叫做表演吗？腿张开一点，先扒开那两片肉，然后手指伸进去……不要那么用力！我说……您下次开会的时候真的穿裙子吧？我可以在奥贝斯坦发言的时候，把手伸到会议桌下干您……您点头了对吗？”  
然后在发情期结束的第一天早晨，莱因哈特从地板上醒来。  
他的神智终于完全恢复。然后他侧头，看到和他抱在一起躺在地上的罗严塔尔，还有他半消未消、仍然被自己的生殖瓣卡在里面的阴茎结……就像他们的第一次一样。  
皇帝感到羞愤欲绝，接着恼羞成怒。

——我要杀了全宇宙所有叫奥斯卡的人。莱因哈特当时还动不了，他只能看着罗严塔尔英俊的睡颜、在心里发出威胁。  
也许是感受到了和他同名的无辜人的厄运，罗严塔尔在此时睁开眼睛。  
“早上好，”他亲了一下皇帝微张的嘴唇，舌头伸进去、直到搅出一缕银丝，“你真漂亮，莱因哈特。”  
好吧……莱因哈特心想。也许只杀眼前这一个就够了。罗严塔尔抓住他的手腕，本来就没有拔出来的阴茎结又开始蠢蠢欲动。  
……呜……莱因哈特呻吟着抬高大腿……也许不是现在……可以让他再多活几天……啊……或者几个月……呜嗯……或者几年……

他被半抱着拖去浴室洗澡。最后终于，他们都衣冠齐整，可以离开。  
“您看上去容光焕发，”在回狮子之泉的地上车内，罗严塔尔拉着皇帝的一只手恭维。  
莱因哈特还在生闷气。接着他反应过来——凭什么只有他一个人在这不开心？！  
“罗严塔尔，你让人……这和说好的剧情完全不一样，我没有同意！……这太过分了，你……”他警惕的看了一眼四周，然后压低声音凑到他丈夫的耳边，说出了那个词，“你让人轮奸我？！你让整栋楼的守卫轮奸我……我以后还怎么——”  
罗严塔尔堵住了他的嘴，足有十几秒。然后他放开他。  
“您再这样老是把’强奸’，’轮奸’这些词挂在嘴边……我会以为您在暗示我您的新性癖，”他抱住皇帝，两手抓住皇帝的手腕、放到他自己膝盖上，“首先，这些只是剧本而已——您没有这方面的经验吧？临时改剧本是很常见的……再者，我可是有好好征询您的意见，是您自己决定要打开那扇门——不管后果如何，您从来都会对自己的决定负责……您并不是那种迁怒臣下的君主，对吗？”  
他又在皇帝的两边脸颊各亲了一下，“既然您是自愿的，这就不叫做轮奸，这叫多人性爱……也就是所谓np。何况，我作为您的丈夫都不介意，您要是觉得面子过不去，爽完假装忘了这事也就算了……怎么还想和我计较呢？您又想用这种方式陷害臣下吗？”  
莱因哈特想了半天，终于抓住了罗严塔尔话中的破绽，“什么叫做’又’？你还是觉得我当初……明明是你硬上我？！我从来没有陷害你！”  
“是吗？”罗严塔尔镇定的反问，“那么为什么那么多人，您那晚偏偏喊我去汇报工作呢？就像当初，所有人中偏偏选我去管理新领土、授予近乎一半行星的直接统治权，又不肯带上足够的人手就答应前来巡幸……因为您知道，所有人中，造反也好硬上您也好……只有我敢，对吗？”  
“……歪理邪说——”  
“承认吧，莱因哈特……你看你当年对大公殿下挨挨蹭蹭，百般暗示，人家都不肯回摸您的头发一下；后来对杨威利也是，追在人家后面跑，结果呢？见面的时候就你在那反复提大公殿下的名字，人家理你吗？要不是我……还有谁会干你呢？倒贴追我的美貌omega多到我都记不清楚……alpha也好、beta也好，同性恋omega也算上……有任何人追过你吗？”  
“你不要说的我好像……”莱因哈特说到一半突然停住。然后他用力推了罗严塔尔一把，转身面对窗外不再说话。  
直到车停在皇宫外他都一语不发，完全不理会罗严塔尔的任何补救示好。  
我要离婚。莱因哈特心想。说什么都要离婚……反正他当初也不是真心想和我结婚。  
那就离婚好了。我又不在乎。

敲门声响起。安妮罗杰还要再对弟弟说点什么，罗严塔尔和米达麦亚走了进来。  
莱因哈特等他们分别坐下后，从桌上拿起一式两份的离婚协议书。他已经龙飞凤舞的签完了自己的名字。  
他对米达麦亚点了点头，然后把协议书递给罗严塔尔。  
“签字吧，”莱因哈特站在他旁边，“以后你就可以随便……你就自由了。”  
罗严塔尔看完了复杂冗长的条款，法律术语太多，让他有点失去耐心。  
然后他把皇帝递来的钢笔放到一边，“我不同意。”  
莱因哈特怔了一下，接着开口讽刺，“是吗？那我们也许对同意有着不同的理解……其实我们都没有人求过婚，而且你也不爱我。为什么不离婚？”  
“这条款写的有问题，”罗严塔尔皱眉，“为什么菲利克斯的抚养权完全属于你？我一个月才能看他一次？”  
莱因哈特深吸一口气。原来他是在计较这个……当然了，不然呢？

“我觉得你不适合当父亲，”他毫不示弱的当着米达麦亚和安妮罗杰回答，“我不放心让你见他太多面……万一他被你带坏了呢？”  
“那您就很适合养孩子、当父亲吗？”罗严塔尔不顾好友的阻拦反唇相讥，“您怎么就不怕菲利克斯被自己带坏呢？您看米达麦亚现在还在我身边，大公殿下呢？”他用力甩开好友按住他胳膊的手，“万一菲利克斯长大也一路朝着悬崖狂奔，搞出什么害死朋友的惨剧——”  
“罗严塔尔！！！”莱因哈特用力撞了他一下，然后像断了头的海虾一样无意义的转了几圈，最后从桌上拿起那支钢笔摔在地上——黑色的墨水在浅色的地毯上甩了一地。  
罗严塔尔冷笑一声，还要再说……直到他看见安妮罗杰的眼神。他沉默的咽回了到嘴边的话。  
莱因哈特看了地上的黑色斑点一会……然后他蹲下去把钢笔捡起来，放回书桌的笔筒，又拿了另外一支。  
“我会尽力的，”他把新的那支钢笔再次递给罗严塔尔，罗严塔尔没有接，“而且我还有姐姐……即使你不相信我……”  
“签字吧，”他制止了罗严塔尔再开口，“没必要这样，奥斯卡。”  
“你以为我那天真的什么都没听进去吗？”皇帝安静的看着罗严塔尔的眼睛，“我也许当时脑子是不太清醒，可是我听到了……”  
“你曾经迷恋过我，所以才同意进入婚姻……但是现在不了，对吗？”莱因哈特打开笔帽，把笔尖对准自己，然后一手摊开罗严塔尔的掌心，把那支笔放了上去。  
“因为你认清了真正的我。”而每一个认清他到底是谁的人，都会大失所望，离他而去。  
“你从来没有爱过我……你爱的是你心中，我的幻影。”  
这也许就是所谓，迷恋是离理解最远的距离。

“所以呢？”罗严塔尔无动于衷，“你爱过我吗？”  
“就当我没有好了，”莱因哈特不想再说了，“这不是刚好吗？你不爱我，我也不爱你……签字吧奥斯卡。”  
罗严塔尔看了他一会，笑了一下，翻到协议的最后一页，签上了自己的名字。  
莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆：同意。  
奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔：同意。

米达麦亚和安妮罗杰做完公证，互看了一眼，有点尴尬的前后离开。  
莱因哈特又把两份协议从第一页翻到最后一页，检查有没有拼写错误的地方……然后放进文件盘，等待宫内厅来取。  
他的手已经按上了书房的门把，一个阴影笼罩住他。皇帝意识到罗严塔尔还没有离开。  
“怎么？”莱因哈特不回头地问，“还有什么事吗？——说公务的话可以等明天。”  
“莱因哈特，”他感到那片阴影变大了一点，“你真的……”  
“要打开这扇门、然后走出去吗？”

莱因哈特看着眼前不断晃动的影子。罗严塔尔的影子。  
他从门把上收回手，转过身来。  
“你这次又要说什么——”那个影子迅速矮下去，然后消失了。  
莱因哈特微微低头。

罗严塔尔挺直腰杆、单膝跪地在他面前。他的手心托着一个装饰精美的小盒子。  
盒子的盖子已经打开。一颗切割成天鹅形状的钻石，镶嵌在银白色的戒指指环上。

世所周知，莱因哈特皇帝的美貌和才智一样，无人可比。但罗严塔尔也是一位堂堂美男子。他在皇帝面前昂首挺胸的英姿，远超过世上一切美术馆内陈列的雕刻。  
“莱因哈特，”罗严塔尔开口，“你还记得吗？我们第一次见面的那个晚上……那个雨夜。”  
“你记得当时我对你说过什么吗？”  
莱因哈特有点不知所措，但他还是点了点头，“……你宣誓向我效忠。”  
“不，”罗严塔尔摇头，“我向你请求拯救我最好的朋友。而你答应了我。”  
“这就是为什么米达麦亚还在我的身边。因为当我身陷困境、自己无法解决，我会开口向人求助，特别是……我向你求助。”  
“而你失去了你最好的朋友，因为你不知道开口求助……你从来不曾向我求助。当年你和大公殿下陷入冷战，我们所有人都看得出来。可是，您有稍微想过，向更年长、更富有沟通经验的人寻求帮助吗？”  
“你没有……因为你并不把别人当作朋友。你觉得只有一个朋友就够了，是吗？我当时就对米达麦亚说，您对待我们和对待大公殿下明显不同……因为你不把我们当作朋友。”  
“可是，”罗严塔尔拉住莱因哈特的一只手，皇帝在他面前蹲了下来，和他视线平齐。  
“今天早上我才从米达麦亚那听来，当年我向您宣战之后，您曾对他说……即使比不上我和他之间的情谊深厚，您和我之间也有友谊——陛下，我怎么从来不知道、您什么时候开始把我当作朋友？……莱因哈特，你为什么从来没有直接跟我说过？友谊应该是双向的事情，不是吗？你是在害怕什么吗？”  
“婚姻也许会消磨迷恋，但不会消磨友谊。一段长久的浪漫关系，一定是各种各样的情感都参杂其中，”罗严塔尔抚摸莱因哈特打着卷的金色长发，“您想要这样，对吗？您想要有人和您亲近、想要有人摸您的头发，想要鲜花，想要戒指，想要我先求婚……我们也许对婚礼有着非常不同的看法，但是既然我们都参与其中，您为什么不直接跟我说呢？”  
“可是你……你刚才已经签了字？和我离婚……”莱因哈特看了一眼那颗天鹅形状的钻石。它真的闪闪发光，非常美丽。  
“而且我……”他下意识的把手放在自己的腹部。

罗严塔尔就着单膝跪地的姿势、向前倾身抱住莱因哈特，把他往后扑坐在地。然后继续压着他往里挤，直到皇帝的背部紧贴着书房的门板。  
他抬起他的下巴亲了他两次。然后他抓住皇帝放在腹部那只手的手腕。  
“我上次没有做这件事，但是我这次想要做……而且我想要让你知道，”罗严塔尔一黑一蓝的眼睛凝视着皇帝，“这并不是看在孩子的面子上。我甚至不在乎孩子的另一半血缘来自哪里。”  
“也许一个深爱情人胜过丈夫的妻子有错，但是一个让妻子如此不安、以至于想要用挖掉孩子的眼睛来掩盖出轨的丈夫更有错……可是孩子没有错。孩子不能选择自己的出生，不能选择自己被谁带来这个世界上，不能选择他是不是有一个不负责任的父亲、或者一个如同缺席的母亲，不能选择他是不是能在成长中得到父母无条件的支持和爱，让他敢于在外部世界探索试错、在失败后爬起重来，真正学到建立亲密关系的能力，而不是被一次失败彻底击倒……一个真正的父亲爱他的孩子，不是因为血缘，而是因为选择。”  
“也许我不配有一个真正的父亲，而您也不配，”罗严塔尔用大拇指摩擦皇帝的眼角，“毕竟我们都曾经滥杀无辜、坏事做尽……”  
“但是也许菲利克斯值得一个真正的父亲，”他把手放下，来到皇帝的小腹，“而这个孩子——我想要让他叫亚历山大——也值得一个真正的父亲。如果他们运气够好的话……甚至值得拥有两个真正的父亲。”

莱因哈特的左手被抬起。那只发光的天鹅来到他自决定离婚后就空无一物的无名指指尖。  
“所以，”罗严塔尔的声音在很近很近的地方响起，“也许我不曾是您最好的朋友，也不曾是您最有力的敌人……但是……”  
银环缓慢的套入皇帝纤细的手指，如同天鹅入湖、虚空女王重临空港。  
“莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，我的皇帝……你愿意再次嫁给我吗？”  
......我还能有别的回答吗？莱因哈特心想。  
他直起上半身，紧紧抱住罗严塔尔的脖子，罗严塔尔轻轻拍他的背。  
然后他们接了一个很长很长的吻。直到夜幕降临、星光流泻满地。

莱因哈特和罗严塔尔坐在窗边，十指交握。  
“不过，”莱因哈特抽出左手，打量自己的无名指，“为什么是天鹅？如果要用动物的话……不应该是狮子吗？”  
罗严塔尔克制住对皇帝的审美进行一番打击的冲动。现在气氛如此美好，他不想太快破坏它。  
“因为你在我心目中就是天鹅，全宇宙独一无二的天鹅。而且……狮子本没有翅膀，也不会飞翔。但是天鹅可以。”当然，天鹅飞不了老鹰那么高。不过这句话没必要说出来，以免引起皇帝多余的好胜心。  
“那么，”莱因哈特歪头想了一会，“为什么第二个孩子你想起名叫亚历山大？”  
这个问题倒是让罗严塔尔斟酌了一会。但他还是决定实话实说。  
“上次看书的时候……那个假扮妓女卖淫的罗马皇帝，他的继承人就叫亚历山大。那我们费沙的埃拉伽巴路斯，不是也应该有一个叫亚历山大的继承人吗？”  
莱因哈特反应了一会，然后他出手——被早有预判的罗严塔尔躲了过去。  
“我还以为你改邪归正、感动了一会……你怎么还在想这些龌蹉的念头？！”  
“什么是邪，什么是正？我为什么要——”他发现上次皇帝发情期期间的集训效果不错。现在莱因哈特也学会在不想听他说话的时候直接堵嘴了。不过……学生想要超过老师，还没有那么容易！  
两人分开的时候带出了一条银丝。莱因哈特故作镇定的看着他，开口评价，“你再说这种话……”他突然想到了什么，神情变得有些严肃。  
“还有一件事情你没有解释清楚……我今天上午终于想起来问希尔德……你当初根本没有打报告请示调防，对不对？”  
“罗严塔尔，”莱因哈特怀疑的问他，“你为什么可以调我的直属军？伪造电子签名？还是你侵入了我的办公系统？”然后他看到自己手上的戒指，“等一下……难道刚才那一出也是——呜……”

“我有很好的理由，”罗严塔尔确保把皇帝亲到缺氧后才放开他，“但是得等几天才能告诉你……莱因哈特，来海尼森吧？我们的第一次婚礼在费沙，这次来海尼森吧？”  
皇帝不置可否。虽说罗严塔尔确实无论如何该回海尼森了，但是……他要跟着一起过去吗？听上去有些令人想起不好的回忆。  
“您还在怀疑我的忠诚心吗？这可真是有点让人难过……但是没关系，您可以带上军队一起过来，想带多少都没问题。把菲利克斯也一起带来——我总不能在孩子面前把您怎么样？”  
“你能把我怎么样？”莱因哈特反驳，“上次战争继续下去，赢的也只会是我！我只是……”  
“来海尼森，来新领土总督府，”罗严塔尔笃定的告诉他，“这次不是民用小教堂，而是在露天高台，在繁星闪烁的银河下……这世间一半的行星直接听命于您、另一半直接听命于我，而我听命于您……海尼森的驻扎军队将为我们的婚礼欢呼……这就是所谓的共治，不是吗？”当然，皇帝要是同意穿裙子就更好了。不用像上次的那么色情，免得引起暴动……但是皇帝穿白色的裙子真的很漂亮。和他站在一起也更般配。  
莱因哈特有点心动。也许罗严塔尔并不是他想象中的共治对象，他也未必是罗严塔尔想象中的共治对象，但是最终真正实现了共治的是他们……这总该意味着一些什么，不是吗？  
“好吧，”他矜持的点点头，“不过我费沙这边事还很多……而且还有怀孕期间的跃迁问题……我什么时候回来呢？”

罗严塔尔沉思片刻。  
他还没想好。费沙不是他的地盘，何况米达麦亚和女大公就在费沙，他在皇帝脑子不清醒的时候放放嘴炮还可以，其实不可能真的做什么。但是海尼森就不一样了……  
所以什么时候让皇帝回去呢？也许举行完婚礼就回去，也许过完蜜月就回去，也许……永不。至于孩子，聪明的小孩早就该明白，只要父母都爱他们，大人之间的恩怨情仇、和他们又有什么关系呢？尤其是，只要他们的继承权有保障，哪个父亲做执政凯撒，孩子真的会在意吗？  
“您想什么时候回去？”他摸着皇帝的大腿，漫不经心的反问。  
当然，他现在还没有特别具体的计划……作为丈夫、作为臣子，婚姻的枷锁、和权力的牢笼，他应该怎么选择呢？是再次反叛，还是彻底效忠？说实话，他自己都不太确定。

……但这不也正是维持一段浪漫关系的诀窍吗？  
忠诚或者背叛，你永远无法太确定。


End file.
